


一日为师 No, Anakin, no! Yes, Master, yes!

by banmiao2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banmiao2018/pseuds/banmiao2018
Summary: 无逻辑PWP，设定在克隆战争时期，安纳金毕业出师之后





	一日为师 No, Anakin, no! Yes, Master, yes!

\--  
手擦开镜子上的水雾，欧比旺端详着镜中的自己，开始新一轮的后悔。他真的不应该一时冲动头脑发热就答应安纳金，哪怕他们当时身陷重围，看不到一丝一毫活下去的希望，他已经准备好回归原力，即便在那种情况下也不应该答应安纳金只要幸免于难就接受他的感情。明明共同经历过那么多次绝处逢生，他早就应该学会记住安纳金绝不放弃的执拗脾气，以及他总是能把不可能变为可能的超群实力。

欧比旺再次叹气，现在他洗得干干净净，像个等待婚礼的新娘，也紧张得像个新娘，脸颊上淡淡的粉色不知是因为水蒸气的高温还是因为酒精。他喝了一点酒，以为酒精能让他放松，但事实上只让他的心脏跳得更快。送到前线的酒总是粗烈，必须屏住呼吸一口咽下，感觉酒精烫过咽喉，灼烧食道，再在胃里放一把火。克隆人普遍喜欢这种酒，或者说他们喜欢一切能够快速麻醉神经让他们暂时忘记战争的东西，越快越好，他们没时间也没心情慢悠悠地品酒。今晚他们庆祝死里逃生，谁也不知道下次庆祝的时候都有谁能参加。

他收起胡思乱想，现在他应该担心的不是克隆人，而是他自己，准确地说是他和安纳金的未来。他的犹豫不决绝对不是因为不喜欢他曾经的学徒，事实上正相反，他对安纳金的关注早已远远超过朋友应有的限度。每当安纳金用那种炙热的目光注视着他，他的血液仿佛会跟着升温，让他口干舌燥，心跳如擂鼓。

远处传来嘈杂的歌声，庆祝他们终于重新夺回这颗星球，可以在一个像样的基地里休整，今晚他们可以放心大胆地喝醉，周围不再是遮天蔽日的炮火，也没有敌人。他知道安纳金巡查过岗哨之后一定会被庆祝的克隆人留住喝几杯，他是他们的英雄，而他自己则最好利用独处的时间尽量放松下来。欧比旺说不清心中究竟是焦虑多一些，还是期待多一些，他翻检着有限的几件衣服，忽然笑自己想太多，米色沙色还是土色又有什么关系呢，他又不是真的新嫁娘。

门外传来熟悉的脚步声，接着是电磁门锁启闭的声音，然后安纳金便从黑暗中一步一步走向他。狭小但还算舒适的房间里只开着一盏灯，因为基地的电力供应还不稳定，灯光像烛火一样昏暗跳动，给欧比旺的头发镀上一层金色的光晕。看着他深爱多年的人坐在属于他的那张单人床上，手指缠弄着腰间的衣带，平时能言善辩的嘴巴紧紧抿着，安纳金从他的眼神里读出紧张和担忧，还有某种若有似无的脆弱，仿佛害怕今夜之后一切都变得完全不同。当然会变得完全不同，安纳金心想，以后欧比旺再也别想缩回他的壳里，假装他不懂也没有任何柔软的私密的不可告人的感情。

安纳金牵起欧比旺的双手，单膝跪在他面前。“你在发抖，难道我比战场更可怕么？”说着眨眨他迷人的蓝眼睛，做出一个委屈的表情，他知道欧比旺抗拒不了，从小就知道。

“你喝酒了？”

“喝了一点，不然他们根本不放我走。一点点，不信你来闻闻？”

嘴唇凑近欧比旺的鼻尖，淡淡的酒气闻起来有些甜。和酒气一齐袭来的还有他熟悉的安纳金的气味，丝丝缕缕在他唇边萦绕，温热的呼吸拂过嘴唇，诱惑着他低下头，让两人的气息交融。唇与唇之间的距离一点点消失，直到真正接触的一刻，刹那间从原力中传来新生命般美好的震颤，仿佛每个细胞都被注入生命活力，欢欣雀跃着渴求更多。

虽然无数次想象过亲吻他的师父，但此时此刻的感觉比他想象中还要美妙无数倍。波光粼粼的大眼睛缓缓失却焦点，陶醉地半闭着，浓密的睫毛轻轻颤动，柔软的嘴唇在他的进攻下微微开启，在不停的吸吮碾磨下为了呼吸彻底张开，放任他的舌尖尽情搅弄，舞蹈般翻腾纠缠。更美妙的是他现在怀抱里的欧比旺并没有像他从前的想象中那样推开他。这般柔情缱绻的亲吻过去只存在于他那些燥热的梦里，清醒的时候他只敢想象，也只能想象，在欧比旺教导他的时候，或是揉搓着下唇思考问题的时候，还有对他微笑的时候，疲惫地睡在他肩上的时候，甚至吃东西的时候。他总想尝尝那两片深藏在胡须中的淡粉色嘴唇是什么滋味，现在他终于真切地感觉到欧比旺在温柔地回应着他，可能有些紧张，有些胆怯，但绝没有犹豫。

片刻的满足之后是更多更深的欲望，他伸开手臂搂住欧比旺的腰向床上倒去，怀抱里的躯体柔软又充满韧性，一声轻呼自唇边溢出，他毫不犹豫地吻住，顺势挤进欧比旺的腿间，双手自腰侧滑下，在结实肉感的大腿和臀肉上流连，享受饱满的手感。欧比旺的呼吸更加不稳，手抵住对面的胸膛才勉强结束这个眩晕的吻，努力抢回些空气，脸颊的粉色染红了眼眶，嘴唇更是红得像熟透的甜美果实。趁他晕晕地调整呼吸，安纳金动手解开他的衣襟，附身用嘴唇贴上颈动脉的位置，颈窝的皮肤柔软细腻，引逗着他用牙齿轻轻啃咬，再用嘴唇留下一个又一个痕迹，而后一点点向下，直到殷红的乳尖。他坏心地用舌尖舔湿再吹一口气，小小的红樱瞬间硬起，正好含住吸吮，耳边立刻传来欧比旺急促的吸气声。得到鼓励的安纳金一边继续逗弄那粒小小的乳头，一边伸手向下，隔着一层单裤握住欧比旺半勃的性器，上下揉弄，欧比旺的身体变得紧绷，喘息声也断断续续的泄露出他的紧张。

安纳金绝不会因为他紧张就半途而废，他期待这一天已经期待得太久。欧比旺甚至想拖到他们回科洛桑以后再说，但是他不想再等，谁知道他们还能不能完整无损地回到科洛桑，谁又知道回去之后要接手什么新的任务，他可不愿死前留下什么遗憾。安纳金猛地扯掉身下人的单裤，欧比旺急忙用手遮挡他已经完全勃起的阴茎，安纳金的动作比他更快，捉住他的两只手压到他身后，让他最隐秘的部分完完全全暴露在空气里。欧比旺的挣扎没有半分力气，阴茎在他的注视下微微颤抖，顶端渗出一滴液体亮晶晶的挂在孔口，引诱着安纳金附身含入口中，上颚配合灵活的舌头包裹着吞下，湿热的口腔刺激得欧比旺无法抑制地呻吟出声。安纳金放开他的手，转去揉捏他的臀肉，再从腿根滑向膝盖，顺势把他的双腿大大分开。然后用右手托起他的阴囊，手套粗糙的皮革摩擦过会阴柔软的皮肤，下方的入口在他的触碰下紧张地瑟缩。

“你太紧张了。”安纳金陈述事实，其实他也很紧张，只不过硬撑着不敢表现出来，生怕给欧比旺任何再次逃避的理由。他紧张的原因是担心欧比旺对他在床上的表现不满意，是的，听起来很可笑，他，天选之子，无畏的勇士，最厉害的飞行员，原力最强的绝地，担心自己不能让他爱的人满意，所以他绝对不会承认，也绝对不会让欧比旺意识到他也紧张。他从衣兜里翻出一件东西，昏暗的光线下看不清楚，像是一根针管，他快速用唾液润滑那根针管的外表面，然后缓慢但是不容拒绝地推进欧比旺身下的入口。

一股凉意进入身体内部，看来安纳金是有备而来，而且绝不会半途而废，欧比旺只能调整呼吸，尽量放松身体。“那是什么？”

“润滑剂。相信我，我绝不会伤害你。”这东西他藏在储物盒里很久了。科洛桑低层总能搞到各式各样的东西，只有想不到，没有买不到。卖家告诉他这不是普通润滑剂，这东西能同时放松肌肉，完全感觉不到疼痛，还能放大快感，让你的伴侣永远记得你给她的快乐，哪怕嘴上说忘了你，心里也忘不了，哪怕心里忘了你，身体也忘不了。当时安纳金想到的唯一一个人就是欧比旺，他要给他难忘的经历，极致的快乐，满足他，烙印他，让他永远记着他，永远离不开他。

安纳金看着他的眼睛说绝不会伤害他的样子击中了欧比旺，他说得那么认真，眼神里的爱意像卡米诺的海，墨蓝深邃，汹涌澎湃。欧比旺感到愧疚，他回避了那么久，让安纳金苦苦等待了那么久，现在正应当给予补偿。他翻身坐起，解开安纳金的腰带放在一边，手指分开他的衣襟，指尖触到胸膛，像被皮肤的温度烫到一样瑟缩了一下，所有担心在他脑子里盘旋，天平一侧是戒律、道德、年龄差距、羁绊的危险和将来未知的失控，另一侧是安纳金，他的徒弟，他的骄傲，他默默爱着的人。他知道自己总是担心太多，如果担心能转化为能量，那么他的担心足够驱动一艘航母。他注视着安纳金的眼睛，从他的眼神里汲取勇气，手心贴住心脏的位置，感受他强劲有力的心跳，另一只手抚上他宽宽的肩膀，结实的肌肉蓄势待发，然后两只手滑向背后，上衣顺势滑落，精壮的躯体带着无穷热力贴上他的，有力的手臂将他紧紧环住，一根手指绕到他身后在臀缝里摩挲，忽然他感觉到一股热流顺着大腿滑下。

“师父，你湿了。”安纳金在他耳边低声说，舌尖卷过他的耳垂含在嘴里，酥麻的感觉顺着脊柱流遍全身。润滑剂流出身体的感觉过于羞耻，他想要收紧，却发现夹得越紧流得越多，落在床单上形成点点水痕。

“安尼，”声音柔软虚浮得连他自己都不敢相信，但他已经顾不得控制，“怎么回事？”

安纳金拥着他倒在床上，嘴唇忙着在他的锁骨上留下一连串吻痕，一根修长有力的手指毫不费力地插入，抽送着带出更多液体。

“安尼，慢，慢点，啊……”

又一根手指挤进，指尖顶到敏感的腺体，身体下意识地绷紧，挤出更多体液，手指抽插间带出令人羞耻的水声。

“感觉好吗？这样呢？”安纳金控制手指再次按压那里，欧比旺咬着嘴唇忍住呻吟，一只手挡着眼睛，另一只手紧紧抓住床单。虽然他不说话，但是绷紧的阴囊和顶端渗出液滴的阴茎替他给出诚实的回答。安纳金耐心地旋转扩张，感觉他的入口放松得差不多可以进入三根手指，便试着再增加一根，这次进入得不容易，纵然有充分的润滑，三根手指还是卡在入口。

“疼么？”说着他撤出手指，挤进更多润滑剂再重新插入，转动碾磨，带给欧比旺更清晰的快感。“别咬得这么紧，放松，你太紧了，还这么湿，难不成只靠手指就能高潮。”

“你太多话了。”欧比旺一个翻身压住安纳金跨坐在他腿上，避开对面惊喜的目光，顾不得脸上发烧，低头动手解开他的裤子，一根粗长的肉棒弹跳着出现在眼前。他下意识地咽下口水，理解了安纳金为什么为他扩张了那么久。他拿过润滑剂挤在手里，握住安纳金的硬挺上下滑动，饱满的龟头似乎膨胀得更大，掌心传来的硬度让他口干舌燥，身后又渗出一股湿意，麻痒的空虚感愈发强烈，急需用他手里的东西填满。跨坐的姿势方便双腿分开到最大，他一手撑着安纳金胸前紧绷的肌肉，一手在身后扶着，缓缓向下坐，先是可以忍受的疼痛，然后是满满的充实感，他的头向后仰，一声低回婉转的呻吟溢出喉咙。

安纳金双手扶着欧比旺的腰，触手可及的皮肤光滑柔软，富有弹性，紧致的肠道湿滑温热，不受控制地缩紧，像在吸吮着他，感觉好得不知怎样形容。他们之间的连接处一片湿热，进进出出的动作带出水声，混合着拍打皮肤的声音。欧比旺的阴茎半硬着，随着他的动作上下跳动，渗出的体液濡湿了顶端。动作幅度渐渐增加，身体深处石头一样坚硬的阴茎反复碾过敏感的腺体，快感催生出更强烈的欲望，他摇动身体追逐着快乐，却愈发觉得由内向外的酸软，让他不得不停下。安纳金正在享受，见他停下喘息，以为他累了，便自下而上地顶弄，顶得欧比旺膝盖一软倒在他身上，他趁机翻身把只顾喘气的人压在身下，把两条修长的腿扛在肩上，一个挺身整根没入。欧比旺的呻吟声被顶得支离破碎，被猛力撞击的腺体生出剧烈的快感，肠道不受控制地收缩，挤出的润滑液弄湿身下的床单，挤得安纳金难以自持，几乎就要射出来，这时外面走廊里忽然传来杂乱的脚步声。

安纳金停止抽插的动作，让阴茎埋在欧比旺身体里。意识到门外有人，欧比旺不敢发出声音，身体里含着巨大的硬挺，脸憋得通红。脚步声由远及近，门外听起来像是科迪的声音说：“喝够了就回去睡觉，别打扰将军们休息。”另一个克隆人显然醉了，胡言乱语着摔倒，接下来是人被拖走的声音。听着脚步声走远，安纳金俯下身紧贴着他，把他的腿盘到腰后，然后一边小幅度顶弄，一边贴在他耳边说：“师父，你来感觉一下，他们走远了吗？门外还有人吗？”

欧比旺没心思搭理他，也不敢发出声音，生怕一开口就再难忍住呻吟，所以他捧过安纳金的脸，略微抬起头吻住他的嘴唇，腿在他腰侧磨蹭，让他动起来。安纳金不需要更多暗示，双手固定住身下人的腰臀，一串卖力的顶弄如同暴风骤雨，欧比旺咬着手背眼眶发酸，从未经历过的激烈高潮仿佛夜空中一连串烟花升空炸开，盛放出五彩斑斓的光芒。急促收缩的肠道吸吮着安纳金的阴茎，吸得他再也克制不住，汹涌的快感像涨潮般一浪高过一浪，终于铺天盖地将他吞没。

安纳金回味着销魂的滋味，过了好半天心跳才逐渐恢复正常。外面克隆人喝酒唱歌的声音已经消失，四周一片寂静。他从欧比旺身体里退出来，下床取来毯子盖在他身上，然后去浴室简单清洗一下，再拿着热毛巾回来，准备给欧比旺擦拭干净，却发现他已沉沉睡去。睡着的人嘴唇被吻得通红，脸颊上的红晕尚未尽褪，睫毛上挂着水珠，汗湿的头发蓬乱地落在枕上，全无外人面前的严谨，取而代之的是毫不设防的疲惫而飨足的睡颜。他用毛巾擦干欧比旺额头和胸前残留的汗水，见他睡得香甜，估计动作轻柔些便不会吵醒他，安纳金索性推动他的身体让他侧卧。欧比旺的后背在昏暗的灯光下泛着朦胧的柔光，皮肤细腻光滑，肌理匀称健美，脊柱在腰后弯出柔和的弧线，腰窝下方的臀肉结实圆润，里面藏着带给他极致快乐的通道。此时此刻在通道的入口仍有亮晶晶的液体缓缓滑出，乳白色的黏稠的精液，他的精液，他射进欧比旺身体里的精液，这个事实让他喜不自胜。他希望这该死的战争赶紧结束，那样他们就可以卸下肩上的责任，再也不必逃避，他要说服欧比旺和他一起远走高飞，补上正式的婚礼，他们会很快乐，很幸福。

他的手指再次探入湿滑的入口，发现那里仍然温热松软，像充满魅惑的邀请。欧比旺睡得很沉，呼吸平稳，对手指毫无感觉，安纳金试探着从背后把他揽进怀里，他的睫毛微微颤动，但还是没有醒来。安纳金放大胆子，贴在他身后亲吻他的脖颈，已然重新硬起的阴茎在臀缝里滑动，见怀里的人仍旧睡得香甜，他便试着对准入口缓缓插入，没遇到什么阻力，迎接他的仍旧是紧致的包裹。

欧比旺梦见他骑在安纳金身上，插入身体的那根肉棍坚硬如铁，带给他无穷无尽的欢乐。忽然他发现他们身处一架穿梭机中，正在一丝不挂地飞行，他急忙起身找衣服遮掩，但是完全找不到，安纳金又用那种可怜的眼神看着他，问他为什么丢下他不管，他想要安抚安纳金，却发不出声音，他还担心他们没有衣服，降落之后怎么走出飞机。然后安纳金把他压在仪表盘上，从他身后进入他，在他耳边说别怕，这时驾驶舱外的点点星光变成细线，他们要进入超空间了。

身后的冲力让他恍然醒来，随即感觉到体内强劲有力的抽送，他睁开眼睛努力扭头向后看，安纳金趁机吻住他的嘴唇，对吵醒他没有丝毫歉意，让他不禁怀疑自己方才不是睡着了，而是因为高潮过于强烈而晕了过去。但是安纳金没给他机会胡思乱想，见他醒过来，便抬起他的身体摆成跪伏的姿势，两手紧贴在他腰胯下方，拇指陷进迷人的腰窝里，柔软的腰自然向下弯，双腿分开，隐秘的入口完全暴露在安纳金眼前。之前过多的润滑剂混合着精液濡湿了大片皮肤，滴滴答答的流到大腿内侧，安纳金对准入口猛地插入，龟头碾过仍处于充血状态的前列腺，快感瞬间由体内生出，传遍整个腰腹区域直到膝盖。欧比旺下意识地呻吟出声，又急忙咬住枕头，低头的动作让乳尖在床单上摩擦，让他的臀翘得更高，也让安纳金插得更深，反复几次顶撞碾压之后，他的阴茎再次颤巍巍地抬头，前液不受控制地淌出，滴落在床单上。

安纳金一边继续抽插一边附身贴上他的后背：“师父，你的前面和后面都在出水，你会脱水的，”说着他伸手握住欧比旺的阴茎根部，“我帮你挡住前面，你自己收紧后面好不好？”

欧比旺咬着枕头不肯出声，脸颊又染上春色，蓝绿色的眼睛半睁半闭，没有焦点，睫毛上又挂了水珠，身后的水声太过羞耻，快感太过强烈，他想要射精却被紧紧握住，只能小声叫着：“安尼……安尼……给我……让我射……”

“快了，等我一起……！”

禁锢的力道应声消失，只剩身体深处的撞击带来的重重快感，被压制的高潮瞬间喷发，他只觉得整个身体每个细胞都沉浸在无尽的快乐中，仿佛失去重量漂浮在半空，连脚趾都蜷起。身后的人射了不知多久，最后终于搂抱着他一同倒在床上，结实的手臂锁住他的腰，鼻子埋在他的头发里，背后传来稳定有力的心跳，和他的心脏一起跳动。

又过了许久，高潮的余韵逐渐淡去，欧比旺挣扎着坐起身，想要下床清洗，但全身酸软，连一根指头都不想动。安纳金隔空取来丢在床头的毛巾，“这个凉了，我去换条热的来给你擦。怎么？你不会又要教训我不要滥用原力吧。”

“这条凉掉的毛巾是怎么回事？”欧比旺眯起眼睛，“你帮我擦过一次了？所以不是我半路晕过去，是你趁我睡着的时候……？你怎么……怎么能……？”

安纳金凑上去抱住他，陪笑着回答：“怎么能这么快就恢复战斗力么？还不是你的错，你睡着的样子太诱人了。”

欧比旺拍开他的手说：“今后我怎么敢睡在你身边？”说着跳下床瞪他，却只觉膝盖一软，差点站不稳，身后又传来什么东西流出去的感觉，他的脸颊泛起红晕，瞪视的目光不但没有威慑力，反而像是娇嗔。

安纳金跟着跳下去扶他：“你的意思是，今后你要跟我睡在一起？”

“我得重新考虑，别闹，放我去洗澡。”

“我跟你一起洗。”

“你保证只洗澡，不做别的。”

“你不说我还想不到，既然你提起做些别的，不如我们……？”

“不行，安纳金。”

“是，师父。”

“别再叫我师父了，安纳金。”

“遵命，师父。”

“停下，住手……”

“好的，师父。”

“别碰那里……”

“那这里呢，师父？”

“嗯……”

“这样对吗，师父？”

“安尼？”

“我在，师……！”

\--  
*The End*


End file.
